wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carmina
the spirit of the forest ---- carmina was created by a small cloud for the purpose of the landscape based character contest. the landscape she is based after can be found in the gallery. she won first place. this character is told in a story format, an idea first explored by nibby in this character. the image she is based after is a forest, at night. night, the mysterious dark zone, where spirits and ghosts creep under the shadows. look past that for a moment. the beautiful, nebulous sky, the intricate fractals of the branches. this is what carmina is based around. the rest of the analysis, of the character, of the story, of this universe which is seen through eyes that are yours but aren't, is up to you. if you do not have the energy or capability to think it through, it doesn't matter. thiFs character does not exist to fill your needs. so relax and try, or you are welcome to leave. if you do not like the concept or format of this character in any way... well, that is unfortunate. please do not edit carmina in any way, shape, or form, as she is very close to my heart. if you do, i will make sure your life on this wiki will not be pleasant, or prematurely ended. credits for the gallery: the landscape she is based after, a headshot by finny, a fullbody by marbles, a headshot by verglas, a headshot by dreaming, a fullbody by enigma, and a fullbody by salty. the bat in the corner is courtesy of google. thank you for reading, you may now continue. ---- :You're a small dragonet, wandering close to the edge of the rainforest. There were tales of danger out here, mysterious lights and echoes of dark songs. :You never believed these stories. But perhaps, today, you have wandered too far out. :The forest has darkened, the canopy blocking out the sunlight. Twigs cover the forest floor. Around, small glowing specks of insects float in the air, as if night had already fallen. :Then a quiet, eerie noise rings through the trees. .appearance. ---- :It takes a moment for you to see the form. A flitting shape at the edge of your vision. You turn, to see a dark outline, the lithe form a dragoness. It looked to be the build of a RainWing, a frill clearly visible. :It disappears, moving almost soundlessy. Then, suddenly, it leaps in front of you, pausing a moment. The dragoness is turned away, looking out towards the forest, and you stepped forward, to get a better look. :She indeed is shaped like a RainWing, a frill behind her ears. Her body is slimmed down and lithe, with a strong sort of grace. Her tail twitches, slithering across the ground, close to your talons, before resting in a coil behind her. It's long, to be able to reach across the floor and slide close to your talons. :The tip is silver, a metallic color that caught the light. It seemed almost like she had dipped the tip of her tail in paint, the various dark color all shifting into the monochrome, shimmering shade. :Her scales are a dark violet indigo, a grayish muted color on the edge of black. Small, faint hints of green dance across her scales, almost invisible from afar. She shifts, and you notice the small white sparkles along her back, sprinkled over the violet, countless stars on a night sky. :Her horns and spines are moon white, glowing against the darkness of the forest surrounding her. The horns are sharp, almost like a NightWing's. They catch the dim light filtering through the leaves, rebounding the sunlight. :Her frill is barely visible, until it flicks outward. It's a similar color, if not lighter, to her scales. More spirals cover the frill, blue in color. The thin membranes were separated by the moon white spines. Her underbelly is a dark teal, more green than blue. This color seems to match the shades of spirals on her scales. :She moves again, looking ahead as if searching for something. One wing opens, stretching, almost hitting you, and you consider running. Her wings are large, a velvety black. The undersides are covered in the silver stars, similar to a NightWing. It almost seems that she is a hybrid, a mix of RainWing and NightWing. :You want to turn and take off at this point, but it would catch the dragoness's attention, something you aren't keen on doing. :Then suddenly you glanced down again, and noticed something strange about her tail. It seemed to be... melting, into a gooey black liquid. You remembered a story, once. A spirit of the forest, who could disappear into the shadows. This gooeiness was her shifting into a different form. Or so you were told. She's shaking her wings out, as if preparing for something. :You stepped back, trying not to touch the spreading goop, perhaps to escape before she inevitably turned her head. Your step was slow, to avoid crunching any leaves, but as you placed your weight down, you noticed the presence of a small, brittle twig under your talons. :SNAP :Her movements before were precise and flowing, but this was sudden. There was an audible snap, although quieter than the twig, her head whipping around to meet yours. :Her eyes are a dark grey, the scleras a moon white color. The sparkles freckled the front of her snout as well. Her snout is thin and long, nebulated green spirals radiating out behind her eyes. But you were too terrified to notice these new details. No. The thing that took your attention was that those eyes were staring at you. Memorizing your face. :Giving off an unsettling aura often associated with this part of the forest. Perhaps the rumors were true. .personality. ---- :Your first thought is natural, to run screaming in the opposite direction. Maybe fly away, that would be faster. Yet you stayed, rooted to the spot, as this dragoness examined you, "I haven't seen you before." It was a simple statement, a fact. She spoke in a lilting tone, with a familiar sort of accent. A light voice. :It broke you out of your spell, and suddenly you turn, ready to escape. Until she speaks again. :"Please don't go." In any other voice, it might have sounded monotone, like a robot trying to be emotional. But these words held a different tone, one that stilled the air. Her voice had cracked, the smoothness already fractured. The coughing, rough sounds that came with the pained throat and the welling tears. :You stop, warily turning back. The gray eyes are still watching you, both dragons lapsing into silence. She blinked rapidly, until a wet shininess in her eyes disappeared. Her next words were liquid again, smooth. "Not many dragons come here." She paused again, swallowing, controlling herself. It seemed to be something she did, measuring how much emotion escaped. :You're still frozen, following her with your eyes as she begins to pace across the forest floor. Bit of relaxation started the creep in, lowering your wings and making you look more directly at her, with more of a curious gaze. She didn't seem creepy or murderous, just… lonely. :Then again, it was likely too early to judge. :Her tail swished on the ground, silence falling again. Yet this time, it was broken by intermediate chirps, the chatter of crickets in the bushes. It was hard to tell time in this part of the forest, but you guessed night was starting to fall. :"It's so nice to have another dragon here." She said, suddenly, almost to herself. "Someone who can understand, who can listen and comprehend. I've never been too good at talking, but now it helps. It makes me feel better." Her eyes turned back to you. "Even if you don't say anything, it's enough. Just to know someone is listening." :She allowed this to settle, or perhaps was waiting for you to run away. You noticed that there was a sort of distance between you two. She was staying away, on purpose. :"I never really liked talking. Interacting, playing with others, all of that." She laughed, the noise almost chilling. It sent shivers clattering down your spine, and you stepped back, off balance for a moment. "At least, I don't think I did. I'm pretty sure I was normal once. I wish I talked to all those dragonets that must have been -" :She stopped, looking worriedly at you. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stopped moving, resting on the dead leaves. "I'm sorry. My laugh… it's something I don't really like." She bowed her head. "I can't control it… I'm sorry." :You begin to sit down too, watching her for a moment, trying to find your voice. It hadn't screamed yet, but you still find it hard to croak out words. "It's okay…" You feel a little bad for this dragoness, with the weird laugh and the solitude. :"Thank you for staying though," She said smiling slightly, clearly holding back on the laughter. "It's so nice to just talk. Most animals and dragons run away, you know? But thanks for staying." :There's another pause, and that's when you find the ability to ask a question, "Do you remember... what it was like... before, um, you were..." Your voice faded, uncertain. "Were you always like this, or..." :You stop, as the dragoness turned towards you, her gray eyes clouded. "I don't know..." Her voice seems to break again, a little, "I was normal once... but when I try to figure out what happened..." :She stops, until she regains her composure, "It hurts. There's pain and my mind just - locks, freezes." She looks at you, "It's pain. I don't know what happened, but it hurts." She pauses, tilting her head, calming down. "I think you can figure it out. Maybe someone around the villages would know." :You nod slowly, "Yeah, I can try." :She glances upward, "You should go back home now, it's dark." She notes, something that you haven't payed attention to. "Please look for answers. And come back, if you can." :You start to turn, then look back, "What's your name? If you want to tell me, of course." You add quickly. :She studies you, "I don't know what it was before. But I call myself Carmina." :You lift your wings, ready to launch your minute body into the air. She watches you as you go, navigating yourself through the trees that have always surrounded you. "Please come back." She calls, behind you. :"I have a feeling you will..." .backstory. ---- :It's morning, and you're stretching your wings in the dawning sunlight, when a NightWing approaches. :You turn, to study him for a moment. He's unfamiliar, someone you'd guess was around seven years old. Small wire frame glasses perch on his snout, and he looks nervous and fretful. :He's staring at you with nervous green eyes, despite being about twice your size. You tilt your head, waiting patiently for him to speak. "Uh - I... I h-heard you went - you went to the... t-the edge o-of the f-f-forest, and y-you w-were there for a w-while..." :His voice faded, and you nod carefully. "Yes?" :"I-I was just... w-wondering..." He pauses again, to take a deep breath. This time, his voice comes out a bit smoother. "Did... did you s-see a dragoness? T-the ones in the t-tales, the h-hybrid?" :You pause, considering your options. He seemed harmless. You suddenly feel like you're talking to a younger dragonet, one with constant, badly worded questions. "Yes, I saw her." :You study him again for a moment, meeting his eyes behind the glasses. "Do you know something about her?" :"Y-yes." He stops, glancing around. "I-I'll tell you l-later." He coughed, loudly, "Oh, sorry. The stutter, just, creeps in, sometimes. I-I'll try to control it." He looks apologetic. It reminds you of Carmina, her expression so similar as she tried to control her laugh. :"Why can't you tell me right now?" You ask. :He glances around again. "U-uh, alright, I'll j-just tell you, right now, I suppose." He swallows, hard, trying to control his shaking. You hadn't even noticed, until now. :He swallows again, and this time the stutter seemed to disappear from his voice. "It started when I was four. I wanted to write a story at the time, you know? So I did. It wasn't your usual adventure one, because I didn't really have ideas. So I just wrote about a normal dragonet. :"A Night/Rain hybrid. A perfectly normal one, you know? I had a very clear picture of what she looked and acted like. She was born under one mooon. A sort of silent, observant, shy dragonet. She was normal, and I wrote about her normal life. I don't know why. I liked writing, I guess. :"There was a dragonet named Silvertail in our village. I didn't know about her at the time, but she looked exactly like how I imagined. Acted like the personality I thought I dreamt up. Did what I wrote, as I wrote it, as if I was dictating her life." :You gasped, softly, and he glanced at you, his eyes suddenly getting a little wet. :"But of course, I didn't know. I didn't know the dragonet I wrote about, who watched others silently, smiled with her parents, so was so loving and... normal, for a hybrid. I made her bullied. I ruined her mental health." He sniffed. "She was two years older than me, and lived so close by. But... I didn't know." :"Did she..." You ask, then stop. You couldn't place this question into words, and it bounced in your head, unanswered. :He sighed. "I wanted to make the story more interesting. So I ruined her life, bit by bit. I want to say it wasn't my fault, that it would have happened anyway... but... what if it didn't? What if she had a perfectly normal, happy life, if I hadn't started writing?" :The NightWing paused, taking in a deep breath. He swallowed again, his tail flipping agitated, as he began again. You're listening intently, still not clear to how this related to Carmina, the spirit of the forest. "Then I took the story in a completely different direction." :A small bead of liquid dripped from his eyes, catching the sunlight. "I made her break. She-she killed her parents, because I wrote that she did. She changed. Looking normal but some things just -" He stopped, crying harder now. "I changed her life, I took everything away. I didn't - I didn't know, I couldn't -" :You can feel a few tears in your eyes too, the back of your throat burning. The connection between this story and the dragoness in the woods - you could see it now. And it... the NightWing's emotions seemed to fill you as well, as he coughed out more words. :"I made her a monster because I wanted to. I threw her into the woods, to haunt the fringes of the rainforest. Like, and old folktail. I took away her memory, her family, what friends she had..." :His voice cracks, and he curls into himself, a dragon twice your age, broken. :"But then I heard about it. A couple dead, their dragonet missing. Silvertail. They drew missing posters. That face... it was the face I knew. The one whose life I took and tore apart." :You watch him, and he sniffs, swallowing. "I burned the scroll. But I couldn't take back what I did. I ruined her life... made her a monster... set her out to destroy because I-I didn't know!" :His words are now stuttering again, filled with sobs. You swallow, pushing back the pain in your throat to try to make him feel better, somehow. "She's not a monster." You say. :He looks at you, his eyes beckoning you to say it again. :"She's not dangerous. She's just like a normal dragoness, just lonely. Comfortable. She doesn't seem insane or-" :"She's not a monster." He whispers. "I made her a monster, I put all the dominoes in place, but she's not - She stayed a dragon. She - " He's crying again, uncontrollably. "I-I made her a m-monster, but it's, it's not what she b-became." :He whispers it again, under his breath. You sit there with him, on the canopy of the rainforest, as he slowly regains his composure. "If you see her again... tell her I'm sorry, will you?" :You nod slowly, "I... I will." :He glances around, at the other dragons milling around, laughing, flying above and chattering below. "Do you know her name? What she calls herself now?" :"Carmina," you say, the pause, "What's your name?" :He shakes his head. "It's not important. What's important is that she's okay." He thinks for a moment. "No, don't tell her. She doesn't need to know, if she's okay right now. I don't want to ruin her life... again." :You nod. "I won't. Thanks for telling me." :"No," He sighs. "It was my duty to tell someone. To let someone know what happened. It's what I have to do for her. I don't know why what I wrote happened to her. But I'm not going to let anything like that happen, again." :You watch him, as he silently raises his wings, starting off. The wind starts blowing towards you, and on it, you think you hear words, carried in the air. :I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's been three years... but I'm sorry... .abilities. ---- :You were busy that day, and so return to the fringes of the forest at dusk. The wind is chilly, blowing gently on your scales, stealing the heat away. You wander for a while, uncertain on where to find Carmina. All around, the forest is the same; towering trees and tangled undergrowth, chirping crickets and floating fireflies. :Carmina seemed to come from nowhere, leaping to a stop before you, "Did you find anything?" She asked, tilting her head, "About where I came from?" :You pause, then carefully shake your head, "I did but... the dragon doesn't want you to know. It's sorta..." You pause, "You wouldn't understand. I would tell you but..." You try to find a way to explain, to understand the complex concept with the brain of a child, "It's... complicated. :She paused, thinking for a moment. "You're right." She nodded, "It's best if I don't know." :You look at her, surprised. You thought there would be more resistance. "How would you know?" You ask, "I mean, if I were you, I'd probably force out all this information from myself. :Carmina giggles a little, controlling it quickly. "It's sort of, like, I can feel the future? Like this sort of precognition thing, where I can feel the general vibe of how the future will probably go." :You nod along, "So you can tell, like, if I told you, it'd be bad?" :She nods, "Yeah, that's pretty much how it is. I think I have a version of the NightWing future telling, where instead of visions I just have this constant stream of emotions." :"Yeah, that makes sense." You think a moment. "So do you have any fire? Or venom? Or a weird combo of both?" It was interesting, to think about all these hybrid traits being mixed together into one dragon. :"Yes, I do, actually." Carmina reached up a talon, touching one of her fangs. "I don't have fire, but I do have venom. It's super weak, though. Like if I shot it at you - I won't - you probably won't be badly hurt." :You laugh a little, as Carmina controls her mirth. It was... nice, talking to this dragoness in the chilly woods. "So? Any other creepy powers I should know about?" :She nods, "I can do this weird thing. I can turn into a puddle of goop, which can teleport through shadows. I can control how fast it goes too, and which parts of me are... for lack of a better word, melting. And so, I can look creepy." :You tilt your head, "Demonstrate?" It was one of those fancy words you had heard around the village. :Before your eyes, Carmina changed. It was like her scales were melting off into a void like goop. Her eyes were dropping the black substance, her wings falling apart - and then she was normal again, her mouth twitching into a little smile. :"Y-your face!" Her laughter brings you back from the terrifying vision, and you laugh to. It didn't matter how creepy she sounded - you both found the same things funny. And maybe, that's what mattered. :"What happens if I touch the goop?" You ask through the laughter. :She shrugs. "Nothing much. Might feel a bit weird though." She glanced at you, her mouth twitching with that little bit of laughter, "Would you like to try?" :"Thanks, but I think I'm fine." .relations. ---- :You two must have stayed like that a while, laughing together in grove. The sun set farther, darkening the forest, but neither cared. You were just enjoying the company, laughing, together. :"You remind me of some dragons that have come this way before." Carmina says suddenly, staring up towards the canopy. Her tail slithered over the leaves, and you watch it for a moment, forgetting to talk. :"Really?" You smile, "Do you want to tell me about them?" :Carmina thought a moment, "Yeah, I want to. There really haven't been many dragons, so I suppose I could go through all of them..." She paused, "There was Drifter," She said finally. "Her story was... interesting." :You tilted your head, waiting for her to explain. :"She was... an animated statue? I don't quite remember, it was two or three years ago. But an animus SeaWing enchanted a statue, and it became Drifter. She was interesting. She wasn't alien or anything, just a normal dragon that was gifted life through somewhat weird means. Drifter always seemed confused. But she just wanted a home..." Carmina trailed off, smiling slightly, "I hope she's found one..." :Silence fell for a few moments, until the dragoness collected herself and continued. "There was this small dragonet named Squall," She chuckled, "Cute name. I spent some time with her, she was this sort of vibrant, occasionally annoying, energy. Bright personality, equally bright golden scales." Carmina thought a moment. "She should be two by now." :"A RainWing veterinarian named Fauna. She was nice, didn't seem to know the... rumors?... surrounding me. She seemed dedicated. Came because her sloth ran away? We had a funny conversation, but she didn't come back. Perhaps she was too busy." :It must be terrible, you thought. Having fun with someone, thinking they could be your new friend, and then they just disappeared. :"Once a MudWing wandered in. He was also a dragonet," Carmina laughed lightly, reliving the memory, "Looking for something to prank his sibs. I neither confirm or deny any help I gave him -" You giggle a little too, "He was adorable, I think it was... Ytterby He said it didn't mean anything, just a funny word." :"There was Wander." Carmina stated suddenly, "She came through, not long ago. Lost a wing in the fire, blackened with holes in it. She was pretty, but lost. I know her loneliness. She wanted to find someone who could fix her wing. I hope she did, she was just wandering at that point... like her name." She trailed off again. :Carmina tilted her head, looking down towards you, "That was it, but then you came. You're... nice, I suppose. A good listener? And... thank you for coming back." .trivia. ---- :You two were wandering now, deeper into the forest - or rather, farther and father to the fringes, where the trees grew spindly and leaves feel. She seemed to be leading you somewhere, but the wavering, invisible trail she followed seemed to be going in circles. :"I like walking," Carmina said, quietly. "It's just... nice I suppose. I don't really need my wings here. It's good to feel the wind against my snout, being tethered to the ground instead of just being suspended in the air. It's weird, I know, but I like running and walking over flying." :You considered this, feeling the leaves crunch under your talons. It was an... interesting idea, but one you were willing to agree to disagree on. After all, why take so long walking when you have wings? Still, you nodded. :Carmina shuffled her wings, rearranging them. She seemed to always be moving somehow, a slithering tail, a tapping talon, a twitching frill. Constantly flitting around, moving something. What was the word... fidgeting? Whatever it was, Carmina seemed to be doing it. :She stopped a moment, listening to chirping birds, "Hmm, that species isn't here around this time, usually." :You looked up at her. The chirps and tweets all sounded the same. "You can tell what the bird is? Just by its sound?" All birds sounded the same, at least to you. :Carmina nodded, "Of course. Each call is unique. There's actually quite a few out tonight." She tilted her head, pausing to listen. "Yep, I'd say there's at least ten birds, from maybe... three species?" :"Wow," you whispered, disbelieving, as she continued along ahead. :Carmina stopped, near a rotting log, and looked back, "Come on," She called, "I wanted to show you this." As you catch up, you see it. Little figurines of dragons, carved from wood and covered in a layer of shiny resin. :She looked at the collection proudly. "I make a little sculpture, of each of the dragons I meet. I don't know how it started, but... it happened, you know? I like making them. Maybe I'll make one of you, too?" You nodded, studying each one. They looked almost real, the smallest of details carefully scratched in. :"Woah..." You spent some time there, looking at each wooden figure, trying to connect them to the faces you were told about earlier. Carmina let you stare, until she finally said, "Well, it's almost midnight. You should get back soon. :You nodded, lost in thought. "Just a moment," You say, quickly, as you remembered something. "When I first came, I heard a really creepy song? Was that you?" :Carmina laughed a little. "Yes, I do like singing. It can be a little creepy and unnerving, but that's just what my voice is. Just like my laugh. Weird, but I do enjoy singing. Usually just empty tunes I make up? Since I feel like there should be something philosophical in there." :You make a sort of gesture of agreement, despite not quite listening. "I guess I need to go now..." You lift up, then glance back. "Wait... last thing, what does your name mean?" It had always bugged you, and now you finally managed to ask. :"Oh that?" Carmina laughed, the weird giggle you were familiar with, "It means song, in an old, old language. No one uses it now." :You smile, "Alright, thank you," And leave. :After a while, you look back. Nothing, except the small glow of her silver tail darting off, and the vestiges of a hollow song drifting on the wind. .gallery. ---- 4157969092 2b574d7de4.jpg Silvertaaaaaaaaaaail.png A peaceful moment1.png Carmina.png CarminabyDreaming.png 667085C6-FAA3-4EB9-A424-1A6589F5D0D2.png CEB308A1-93C7-4E52-8A57-4C9B65B95C30.jpeg Carmina aesthetic.png 20190921 155121.jpg CarminaReference - ReverbtheDragon.png Category:Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)